Secret Friendship
by yure-chan
Summary: Shohoku suspect something was going on between Rukawa and Fujima.Ryonan thinks that Sendoh has a thing for Rukawa.Shoyo suspect Fujima and Sendoh are together.Just what on earth is going on? The three players leaves Koshino to clarify things for them...


Secret Friendship  
  
"It's all over." Fujima looked up and thanked his players who had gone all out during the game. After that, the two teams went to wash up.  
  
In the Shohoku resting room  
  
"That was a great game!" Ayako said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! I can't believe we really defeated Shoyo. That's amazing." Kogure laughed.  
  
"Of course! Shohoku has a Tensai like me! Hahaha."  
  
"Tensai? Oh really. Who was the first one to be disqualified from the game because he fouled FIVE times?" Mitsui asked sarcastically. Miyagi roared with laughter.  
  
"Micchi! Who are you to answer the Tensai like that?"  
  
"I'm your senior! That's what I am!"  
  
Sakuragi's eyes narrowed. Mitsui looked at him with threatening eyes. The atmosphere in the room suddenly grew heavy. The two looked ready to fight when.  
  
Punch! Punch!  
  
The two fell to the ground. Akagi rubbed his fist. The others rolled over with laughter.  
  
"Hey, where's Rukawa?" Ayako asked when they have recovered.  
  
"Hmm. Come to think of it, I have not seen him since we came in." Kogure frowned.  
  
"Maybe he's somewhere sleeping again." Sakuragi winced, rubbing his injured head.  
  
Ayako and Kogure thought otherwise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Shoyo's resting room  
  
"I can't believe we lost to them." Hasegawa muttered.  
  
"Hey everyone! That's not the way to react. Don't forget we still have the winter games. We still have a chance to win them!" Hanagata said, though not very convincingly.  
  
"Alright! Let's not think about the defeat anymore. Let's wash up and go back and have a good rest. We'll start training tomorrow."  
  
"Hai!" Everyone stood up, determined to train themselves even better, so that they can win the winter games.  
  
"By the way, has anyone seen Fujima? I have not seen him since we came in." Everyone looked around. Fujima was nowhere to be seen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Where's Sendoh? Why must he always disappear when I'm going to talk about the strategy?" Uozumi fumed.  
  
"Ano. I saw him walking off just now. I don't know where he went though." Hikoichi said.  
  
The other members kept quiet. Koshino frowned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They sat quietly on the slope, each not saying a word.  
  
"You came?"  
  
"I promised, didn't I?"  
  
"Un."  
  
There was another moment of silence.  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Rukawa remained silent. Then he spoke.  
  
"We won."  
  
Fujima laughed quietly.  
  
"Are you nuts? In every game, there's bound to be winners and losers. It's alright. I'm fine."  
  
But Rukawa knew he wasn't. He knew how much this game meant to Fujima. He knew how much Fujima had wanted to enter the finals and fight against Kainan. He knew how much Fujima wanted to enter the inter-high competition. He knew.  
  
"Kenji-san." Fujima looked at Rukawa, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Kenji, I.."  
  
"Don't say anymore, Kaede. I know what you want to say. If you really want to make it up to me, then do me proud. Defeat Kainan. Enter the inter-high competition. Fulfill my dream for me."  
  
Rukawa nodded. Fujima smiled.  
  
"So that's where the two of you are! I've been looking everywhere for you after the game." A cheerful voice came up from behind Rukawa and Fujima.  
  
"You seems to know where to find us everytime." Fujima laughed, without turning around.  
  
Sendoh sat down beside Fujima.  
  
"How's everything?"  
  
"Great! I'm fine, really. Rather disappointed though. But I'm alright." Fujima assured Sendoh. Sendoh nodded.  
  
"Really? That's great then! Shall we go for dinner? I'm hungry! I bet the both of you are as well!"  
  
Fujima laughed. Rukawa gave a small smile.  
  
"Alright! Let's go then!" Fujima said, standing up. Rukawa nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the fastfood restaurant  
  
"Look! Ryonan is over there!" Sakuragi shouted.  
  
"Baka! Shut up! Is it so surprising you find them here? This is after all the most popular hang out place." Miyagi hissed.  
  
"Shoyo is here too." Mitsui grinned, thinking about the victory earlier.  
  
"Hmm. This is surprising. Fujima's not with them." Kogure noted.  
  
"Sendoh's not with Ryonan too." Ayako said.  
  
"And Rukawa's not with us. Do the three aces have something up their sleeves?" Ayako mused.  
  
"You think too much, Ayako-san! Come on, let's sit down." Haruko said, dragging Ayako to her seat. A waitress came over to take their orders.  
  
Just as they finish ordering what they wanted, the front door of the shop opened and three fine men stepped in. The girls in the shop couldn't help but stare at them. Everyone turned to see what was so fascinating.  
  
"This way in, sirs!" A waiter quickly came over to attend to them.  
  
"It's Rukawa!" Ayako said. Haruko blushed.  
  
"Fujima?" Hanagata was surprised when he saw their captain with the other two.  
  
"What's Sendoh doing with Rukawa and Fujima?" Uozumi asked. Koshino sighed.  
  
The three players were getting awkward. They quickly settled in their seats and browsed through the menu, ordering what they wanted. Koshino came over.  
  
"Excuse me. Akira, Uozumi-sempai is looking for you." Koshino said. Sendoh smiled.  
  
"Sure!" He walked over to the Ryonan team.  
  
"I'm going to the washroom." Fujima excused himself. Rukawa nodded and at the same time, waved for the waiter to come over. He did not notice the Shohoku team coming up from behind him.  
  
"Yes sir? How may I help?"  
  
"For the orders just now, I would like to have it takeaway."  
  
"Sure sir!"  
  
The moment the waiter walked away, Ayako settled herself down in front of Rukawa. The others crowded around. Rukawa looked at them.  
  
"Why are Fujima and Sendoh with you? We thought you went home?"  
  
"They are my friends." Rukawa answered boredly. He looked at them. They seems to be expecting something else.  
  
"It's not the first time I saw you with Fujima and Sendoh. Is something wrong?" Ayako asked.  
  
Rukawa sighed.  
  
"What can possibly be wrong? We live together!"  
  
"NANI??!!!"  
  
"We live together." Rukawa repeated calmly.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since young. When I'm 10." Rukawa said, getting irritated with the questions they are asking.  
  
"How come?" They probed further.  
  
Rukawa wasn't going to entertain their questions anymore. He saw the waiter coming over with his order and he stood up.  
  
"I got to go."  
  
He pushed his way past the group, took the order from the waiter and joined Fujima, who had came out earlier and saw the crowd at his table and so settled down at another table. After a brief exchange, they walked over to the Ryonan team.  
  
"Akira, we are leaving." Fujima said casually. Sendoh nodded. He turned to the team.  
  
"Gomen guys! I got to go! Catch you guys around!" Sendoh grinned.  
  
"Hiroaki, coming?" Rukawa asked quietly. Koshino sighed.  
  
"You guys go ahead first. I join you later."  
  
The moment the three guys walked out of the place, the team members of Shohoku, Shoyo and Ryonan cornered Koshino.  
  
"Tell us, Koshino."  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"What are the three of them doing together?"  
  
"It's supposed to be four." Koshino muttered.  
  
"Four? Who's the other one?" Koshino sighed.  
  
"Alright! I'm the fourth! To cut the story short, we are living under the same roof."  
  
"Why?" Koshino sighed again. No wonder Rukawa looked so indignant just now. He must have been bombarded with the same questions. Koshino stood up.  
  
"I need some air." He sighed. Everyone spaced out a little.  
  
"Kaede is my younger cousin." When he finished the sentence, everyone around looked surprised.  
  
"The four of us grew up together. The eldest among us is Kenji, who's one year older than me and Akira. He always took care of us. Our parents are business partners and they are hardly in Japan. So we lived together so as to take care of one another. As the reason why you always see Kaede with Kenji is because he is very attached to Kenji since young. In fact, Kaede has been living in Kenji's family since he was 5, due to the reason that his parents were not in Japan all the time and Kenji's family was their closest friend."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"And I hope that all these explain your doubts." Koshino said as he edged his way out of the crowd.  
  
Everyone was silent for a while. Then Ayako thought of something. But when she looked towards the direction where Koshino was standing.  
  
"Where's Koshino?" Everyone looked up and around for the Ryonan player. Unknown to them, Koshino had slipped out of the shop and heading home to join his friends in their comfort zone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yure: Whew.My first ever non-yaoi fic! *grins* I've disappeared for quite some time, I  
know. But I'm now officially back! And this fic marks my return!  
  
Fujima: And when's your next fic coming up?  
  
Yure: Well. I have two MakiFuji's coming up and also a HanaRu. And also a multi-  
pairing and multi chapters fic, entitled Forbidden Love.  
  
Sendoh: I still don't get this fic, Yure!  
  
Koshino: You are so dense, Akira!  
  
Yure: *Sighed* It's about friendship, Akira-kun.  
  
Rukawa: Zzz  
  
Yure: T____T Well. Watch out for my next fic Undying Love. ^^ 


End file.
